


Illustrations for A Work in Progress

by noisymouse (queencockroach)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, F/M, kandidsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencockroach/pseuds/noisymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations for miabicicletta's story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5613916/chapters/12955858">A Work in Progress</a> for the SBBC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miabicicletta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabicicletta/gifts).



> In these illustrations I attempted to introduce graphic elements that were reminiscent of Kandidsky, taking cues from the story; you'll have to judge for yourself whether or not I was successful.
> 
> I had originally decided I was only going to do quick-ish sketchy illustrations, but I kind of... just kept working on them, and then with the extended deadline, I had even more time to polish things up, and I'm actually a bit proud-ish of the result, so I hope you enjoy, and I hope they enhance the reading of the story, which is what a good illustration ought to do.


	2. Solar Flare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to draw. Sherlock's flat is crammed full of all kinds of knick knacks and things, and it was really fun to draw it with this scribbly sketchy style. This scene is described so well in the story, with such good visual descriptors. I could see it so clearly and exactly in my head, so this was the very first illustration I worked on.


	3. The Molly Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Molly. Molly has such a pretty, soft, open face, she is both great and frustrating to draw. I love to draw her, but it's very difficult to do justice to her sweet, delicate features, I think. Someone I showed this to asked why she is so sad. I honestly didn't mean to draw her sad when I drew this, just working, looking down, how she must look when Sherlock is observing her.


	4. Yoshimi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite piece in the series. The lighting just makes it work so nice, I think, the light catching on Sherlock's hand and spreading along his fingers like something tangible. This was the second illustration I worked on and it also popped into my head almost fully formed, because the scene is, again, so well described. Someone I showed this to commented that I should have shown their faces. I very specifically chose not to. This little moment, what I was really fascinated with was the sensual description of Sherlock's hand on Molly's back, and I wanted that to be the focus. I hope people aren't too disappointed I chose not to show faces.


	5. An Array of Possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one last little spot drawing that I managed to finish before the deadline, the sweet little intimate moment where they touch each other's hands. Hands are fun to draw, I love drawing hands.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to go through my drawings and read my little notes. Please leave comments if you are so inclined, because I would love to know what you think, and you can head over to my tumblr if you want to see more of my art: my username is noisymouse.


End file.
